The Eye of the Phoenix
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: The Royal Court arrives in Agrabah for their annual Summer Retreat! Jane meets a mysterious stranger who takes her on a quest to find the legendary Eye of the Phoenix…but Jane's new friend has a secret, one that will change the lives of the VK's…forever…
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Descendants 2, with the exception of this prologue scene…**

Felicity's POV:

I had been watching the Coronation when it happened. The Barrier surrounding the Isle was broken.

I ran down from my room, through our waiting area, & wrapped on the door to my dad's office. "Dad! You won't believe it! This is our chance to…" My voice trailed off as he opened the door. He didn't like to be interrupted.

"Felicity, I'm with a client." he said, smoothly pushing me out of the way as he closed the door. Fine, he can just stay here then…

I wasn't going to let my chance slip away.

I ran back to my room & quickly packed a bag with some clothes, as well as a few treasured possessions. I grabbed my cards, as well as a few other tools of our trade. As I raced back downstairs, I realized…

I might never see this place again.

I knew I didn't have much time, but I grabbed a pad of paper & a pen from the reception desk where I usually worked.

 _Dad –_

 _The Barrier is down. I'm going to Auradon. Don't worry, I still plan to work the family business…but I expect a lot more work can be found on the other side of the Barrier._

I considered adding more, but he'd probably just call me soft. He may have been a villain, but he wasn't a bad father…There were definitely kids on the Isle who had it much worse…

 _I'll miss you._

Ok, fine, so maybe it's ok to be soft when you're about to leave your home behind forever.

When I got to the door, I took one last look…& left.

* * *

News travels fast on the Isle. Everybody was making a mad dash to the docks, looking for any sort of transport to get out of here.

I came across three young guys, untying the knot keeping a small rowboat docked.

"I'm going with you." I said. It wasn't a question.

"You're rowing." said the one untying the knot. It also wasn't a question.

"Hey, aren't you…" one of the others asked.

"Yes." I said. "I am." This seemed to satisfy them. I didn't know who these kids were, but they were probably kids of some of the lower level criminals who got sent here.

Eventually, we hit the shores of Auradon at a little inlet. We made it!

"What do we do about the boat?" said the one who had recognized me.

"Let's torch it!" said the first guy, flicking open a lighter.

"Wait." I said, grabbing his wrist. "Everybody here is still watching the Coronation." I nodded towards the homes nearby, whose backyards were this little stretch of beach. "If they smell the smoke, or see the flames, they'll know we're here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked the other guy. He hadn't spoken until now.

I stepped back to push our little rowboat back into the open water.

"We just let it drift away. Ether they'll think it was just cut loose or they'll think we landed wherever it washes up." I said, rejoining the others. We stood & watched that rowboat drift out to sea.

None of us had met before today. If all went to plan, we would never see each other again…but we would always be joined by this moment. We traded glances with each other, each realizing exactly what we had done.

We were here. We made it.

After the moment passed, we each turned & set out in different directions.

Our new lives were about to begin.

* * *

 **This fic will be based on the first two Descendants films (since it seems like Wicked World follows its own continuity, & I haven't read the Melissa de la Cruz book series yet). I've had this story idea in the back of my mind all summer, so I've decided to actually write it out & share it with all of you! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's POV:

"Welcome to Agrabah!" I said to Mal, Evie, Jay, & Carlos. We were heading to the Palace to check in, but Ben had asked me to show the others the marketplace, since this was their first visit.

"You guys, I am feeling so inspired by these colors!" Evie said. "I think I might have to make some dresses with Agrabah flair…"

"The Royal Banquet is tonight, E. There's no way you'll have time to design a brand new gown in time…" Mal said.

"But tonight's banquet is just the start of the Summer Retreat!"

"Yeah, retreat as in vacation." Mal said. "Even if there are a lot of events going on."

"Are you going to be ok?" Evie asked. This was the first major event since the Cotillion that Mal would be attending.

"I'm fine." she said. "Ben said that I can do as much or as little as I'd like. I'm just glad that you guys are here with me."

"Mal's Royal Attendants, at your service!" Carlos joked. Since Mal was now a Lady of the Court, she was allowed to have a small entourage of attendants with her. This was also why I was there. I was technically one of my mother's attendants.

"Dude, this is so weird." Jay said, kind of oblivious to our conversation. "This is where I come from."

"I mean, I'm from the Isle." he corrected, hastily. "But…This is where my dad was from. I never really thought I'd get to see it…" Jay turned to me. "Do you think Jafar had any relatives while he lived here?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "That's probably a better question for my mom."

"Do you think any of us have relatives that live in Auradon?" Carlos asked. None of us had the answer to that question, but I knew it something that none of the others had considered. We were quiet, for a moment.

At least until Evie noticed a vendor selling fabric.

"Oh, that is so beautiful!" she said, approaching the vendor's table.

"We should probably stay together." I said.

"I'll get her." Mal offered.

"Look, that guy's eating a sword!" Jay said. He & Carlos wandered over to see the show, disappearing amongst the crowd.

I was alone.

I spun in a slow circle, trying to spot any of the others.

"Would you like your fortune told, miss?" a voce asked. I turned to see a girl my age, standing on the corner of an alleyway. She was talking to me.

"Oh! Um…I'm not sure." I said. "I'm trying to find my friends."

"It won't take very long." I took the card she offered me.

 _Madame Julienne. Tarot Cards. Charms. Potions. Dreams Made Real._

She wrapped her arm around me & started gently guiding me down the alley to where she had a small booth set up. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say that you were a very important visitor. Part of the Royal Court here for the Summer Retreat?" She didn't wat for me to answer. "I can tell things about a person, just reading their aura."

"Or by reading this morning's newspaper." The newspaper was sitting on her table, with the photo that was taken before we had left Auradon taking up the top half of the page. She picked it up & examined it.

"Hmm? Oh, I see you now…in the back, at the edge of the frame." Madame Julienne tucked it away. "I guess that wasn't my best prediction. I do hope you'll still let me tell your fortune?"

"Well…I really should find my friends…"

"I'll even do it for free, if you'd like." Madame Julienne said. "After all, I have my reputation to protect." She took a seat & gestured for me to do the same. "Come, sit at my table, & put your mind at ease. I'm sure your friends won't mind if you take a few minutes for yourself."

I sat down as Madame Julienne began to shuffle some cards. "Are those really Tarot cards? I didn't think anybody used them any more…"

"Ah, the cards! The cards will tell…your past, your present, & your future as well!" Madame Julienne said, dealing three cards, face down, in front of me. "To answer your question…Yes, Tarot cards are very difficult to find these days. I got mine from my father. He taught me everything I know."

"Now, let's start with the past." She turned over the card to my left. "It looks like you've had a nice childhood. You got good grades, always did what you were told, never really colored outside the lines…but you didn't really fit in, did you? You were always just sort of on the outside looking in…"

"But there's nothing we can do about the past. Let's see what you've got in the present." Madame Julienne turned over the center card. "Still a dutiful daughter, good grades, always follows the rules…but you've got a small group of friends now, possibly for the first time in your life? Oh, here's another first…you've got yourself somebody who's maybe a little bit _more_ than a friend, am I right?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Now, here's the good part. Let's talk about your future!" She turned the final card. "Well, look at that. A loving husband, two kids, a home with a white picket fence & a dog. How very…average…"

"That's it?" I asked. I felt slightly disappointed.

"It's not that bad." Madame Julienne said. "I've had people in here with worse futures lying ahead of them…What can I say? An average life will lead to an average future. I guess you're just Plain Jane."

"What did you say?" I asked, shocked. I never thought I'd hear that horrible name again in my life…

" _Jane!_ " I turned. I guess the others were looking for me.

"Sounds like your friends are looking for you." Madame Julienne said, standing. I stood, as well. I suppose it was time to go back…

"You've got a good future ahead of yourself, Plain Jane. I hope you enjoy your stay in Agrabah!"

"Yes…Yes, thank you." I said. I was just about to step out of the booth when I turned back.

"Madame Julienne? What you showed me…Is my future set in stone, or…can it be changed?" I asked.

"Everybody has the power to change their own future." she said, smiling. "I'll even help you, if you want…"

"Really?"

"Of course! It's what I do! Now, go find your friends. Come back when you have some free time, & I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you so much!" I said, & left the booth. I hurried out of the alley & back to the marketplace, blinking in the sudden glare of the sun.

"There she is!" Carlos said. "We were getting worried about you."

"Sorry." I said. "I guess I got a little distracted." As we walked away, I couldn't resist peeking over my shoulder at the entrance to the alleyway & thought about my future.

Did I really want to be average for my entire life?

* * *

 **If you guys would like to see an image of what Madame Julienne looks like, head over to my Tumblr (I have the same username)! You'll also, eventually get an image of Felicity…when she shows up again…**

 **For now, let's focus on Madame Julienne…because she's not finished with Jane…yet…**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV:

I headed back to my room as soon as possible after the Royal Banquet. My mind just kept spinning.

Plain Jane had been a nickname that Audrey had given me when we were little kids. My mom had told me to rise above it, to not let her name calling intimidate me…Of course, my mom was also the principal, even back then, which meant Audrey also got in trouble. The name calling got worse for a while after that, but always when nobody was around to catch her.

It happened so long ago, but there were times where it felt like it happened only yesterday…

"Psst!" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Jane!"

"Madame Julienne!" I said, surprised. "I didn't know you would be here tonight."

"Neither did I." she said. "I snuck in."

"What? Why?"

"After you left this afternoon, I found out a few friends of mine were having a party tonight. It's just a small get together of interesting people. I thought you might like to come."

"Me? Really?" I asked. "Will your friends mind?"

"Of course not! The more the merrier! Besides, you seemed… _concerned_ about the future I showed you today. The first step towards being more interesting is to surround yourself with interesting people."

"I don't know…It's pretty late." I said. "My mom kinda has issues with curfews."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll have you home before midnight." Madame Julienne shrugged. "Unless you'd rather stay here…"

Audrey's childhood taunts echoed in my mind as I considered Madame Julienne's offer.

"Ok." I said. "Let's go."

* * *

"…It looks like it's closed." I said. Madame Julienne had led me to a coffee shop just outside the palace walls.

"My friend owns the place. He's the one throwing the party tonight." She pulled on the door, which opened easily. "It's unlocked." I think that was supposed to reassure me.

I took a deep breath & followed her inside. It was dark & empty.

"I…still don't see a party."

"It's in the basement. Come on." She headed for a door in the back of the shop. I followed, feeling more nervous with every step.

"What if your friends don't like me?" I blurted out as she opened the door.

"Look, its simple. You just walk in there, shoulders back, head high. You don't need their approval. Act as if _they_ need _your_ approval."

I must not have looked convinced. "Just follow my lead." she said.

" _This_ is a small gathering?" I asked when we reached the bottom of the staircase. The basement was packed with people.

"Yeah, well, it was thrown together pretty quickly." Madame Julienne said. That wasn't exactly what I had meant…

I followed Madame Julienne, determined to not let her out of my sight.

"Juli!" A guy behind a long counter said as we approached. "Glad you made it! What are you having?"

"Two Sultans. One for me, & one for my friend here."

"Juli?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's what my friends call me. You can call me that, too, if you want…" She smiled. "Just not in front of my clients!"

Juli nodded her head towards the guy as he turned to make the drinks. "Dan & I crossed paths a while ago. I guess we're sort of…kindred spirits? He's from Bayou du Orleans originally. My father was also from there, & I guess I got my good looks from him." Dan set two red cups down in front of us.

"Fortune telling is the family business. I learned everything I knew from him." She picked up both cups & handed one to me. I must have had a strange look on my face. "Don't give me those sad eyes! My dad's fine. I just…decided it was time to make my own way. Everybody leaves home sometime." She raised her glass to mine. I took a sip. It was fruity, very tropical, & very tasty. I took a bigger gulp, perhaps a bit too much, because I started choking.

"Easy there." Juli said. "This is more of something you sip, not chug." She glanced around the room.

"I have just one little piece of business to take care of before we have fun." she said. "I'll be right back."

I wasn't sure whether to follow her or not, but Dan was chatting to a few of his other gusts & I didn't know anybody else here. I hurried after Juli.

"…This wasn't easy to get, you know." Juli's client seemed uneasy.

"That's not my concern." Juli said. "You wanted my help, but I don't work for free."

The man gave her a folded piece of old parchment. Juli looked at it & smiled. She pulled something out of her pocket.

"This talisman will help you make your decisions. Ask it a question. If it glows green, the answer is positive. If glows red, the answer is negative. Yes or no questions work best." She gave it to him. "A pleasure doing business with you."

The man hurried off.

"All right, now we can have some fun." Juli said, turning to me.

"What did he give you?" I asked, feeling a little bit bolder than I did when we had first arrived. Some of the old legends my mom had told me about Agrabah entered my mind, stories about adventure & treasure & magic. "Was it a treasure map?!" I asked excitedly.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Juli hissed.

"Oh, it is a treasure map!" I whispered back. "Is it real?"

Juli leaned close to me.

"Have you ever heard of the eye of the Phoenix?"

* * *

 **Looks like Jane & Juli are about to embark on an adventure to find the legendary Eye of the Phoenix! Many secrets will be reveled on their quest…but there might have been some clues already, if you can spot them…**

 **Nobody's theory has been totally correct yet, so I'd love to hear your guesses!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mal's POV:

"Did any of you bring a spare phone charger?" Carlos asked, poking his head into the common room. "I forgot to pack mine."

"Yeah, just grab it out of my suitcase." I said. Our suite in the palace had separate bedrooms for each of us, as well as a common room where we could hang out.

"No school, no need to fend for ourselves in order to survive…What do people in Auradon do all day?" Jay asked as he sat on the sofa.

"I got so many compliments on my dress last night. I'm sure I'll probably have some new orders to work on soon!" Evie said, sitting beside him.

"Sultan Aladdin is giving the Royal Court a tour of the menagerie that the Genie conjured while he was Prince Ali." I said, plopping down on Jay's other side. "But I don't know if I'll go. The press still kinda freaks me out."

"I think the press might have other things to worry about." Carlos said, nodding towards the TV. I grabbed the remote & turned up the volume.

" _We interrupt this program to bring you this Breaking News. The Agrabah Historical Society has reported that their Museum suffered a robbery last night. Strangely, the only item that was stolen is a recent addition, a treasure map that is believed to lead to the Eye of the Phoenix. According to legend, this magical stone has the power to…"_

"I'll get it." I said, muting the TV as somebody knocked on our door.

"Hello, Mal. Is Jane here?" Fairy Godmother asked when I opened the door. I stepped back to let her in.

"No, I don't think so." The others shook their heads. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, Jane left the party early last night, saying she didn't feel well, but it doesn't seem like her bed's been slept in." She turned to go. "If you see her, let her know I'm looking for her."

A blur of red flew through the room as Fairy Godmother left.

"All right, where is it?" Iago demanded as he flew dangerously close to Jay's face. "I _knew_ having Jafar's son come to Agrbh was a bad idea!"

" _Iago!"_ We all jumped to our feet & bowed as Sultan Aladdin entered the room, except for Jay, who was too busy trying to keep Iago from pecking his face.

"What? You expect me to believe that he's innocent? He's Jafar's son for crying out loud!"

"Genie!" Sultan Aladdin called as he wrestled with Iago. The Genie appeared almost instantly, & summoned a bird cage which Sultan Aladdin threw Iago into.

"Bye bye, birdie." Genie said. With a poof of smoke, Iago & his cage disappeared, probably sent to some other part of the palace.

"Look, we're not accusing anyone of anything." Sultan Aladdin said. "But this morning, our guards discovered that a door that should've been locked was open. We're looking into it, but we don't think there's anything to worry about. We're just letting you know so you can check to make sure nothing was taken from you."

We all bowed again as Sultan Aladdin & the Genie left the room, before heading to our respective bedrooms to check our things.

Everything seemed to be in order, mostly since I hadn't brought a lot of stuff to begin with…but then I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand.

 _You had your chance to rule, now it's my turn. I'll rise from the ashes of the bridges you burned._

I stuck the weird note in my pocket as Carlos knocked on my bedroom door.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I just got the weirdest text from Jane…"

* * *

Jane's POV:

It felt like somebody was trying to crack my skull open. _That's_ how badly my head hurt.

I closed my eyes, & opened them again, slowly this time.

I had no idea where I was. Even worse, I was wearing different clothes than the dress from last night…& I don't remember changing them…

"Well, look who's up." Juli said. She was wearing a similar outfit to mine. We looked like Indiana Jones. "You partied pretty hard last night. I'm impressed."

My stomach churned. I suddenly didn't feel so well. "What...What was in those drinks?" I asked. Why did my voice seem so loud?

"Pineapple juice, lime juice, some of the rum that Tammi got from Port Royal…"

"Rum?!" Oh no. "I'm not old enough to drink yet…"

"So? That doesn't stop me." Juli shrugged. "Your pants are inside out, by the way. I'm not sure how you managed to do that, but it's easier to fix now that you've sobered up." She gave me a canteen, which thankfully was filled with water.

"What's the last thing you remember from last night?" Juli asked as I sipped.

"Um…We were talking…about a treasure map?" I asked.

Juli pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Yep, this one. You wanted to come along with me, so we rented some camels, got some supplies, & set off. You passed out, so I carried you a little ways before setting up camp." She took a sip from her own canteen. "It's too hot to travel during high noon, so we'll rest here until it gets a little cooler outside."

I felt sick to my stomach, & not just because of the alcohol.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Next time, we'll learn a lot more about the Eye of the Phoenix (now that I've teased you guys about it twice), but don't forget about Felicity…She might pop up again sooner than you think…**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal's POV:

"She says she's going to find something called the Eye of the Phoenix with some new friend she met in the marketplace. She doesn't want us to worry." Carlos said, reading his texts aloud. We were currently sitting in a meeting with the Sultan & Sultana with Razoul, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Ben & Fairy Godmother were also in attendance.

"She's gonna call you tonight." Carlos said to Fairy Godmother. "But she's turned her phone off for now, to save power."

"Funny how your daughter disappears to find the treasure shortly after the map had been stolen." Razoul said.

"My Jane is not a thief!" Fairy Godmother protested.

"I agree." Ben said. "Jane was also at the Banquet last night, during the time of the robbery."

"But that doesn't mean her new friend is completely innocent." I said.

"Hold up, what is the Eye of the Phoenix anyway?" Jay asked.

"It's only one Agrabah's greatest unsolved mysteries!" Razoul said. "Anybody who's grown up in Agrabah, or even Auradon, has heard about it!"

An awkward silence fell, as everybody realized that four of us _hadn't_ grown up in Agrabah or Auradon.

Sultan Aladdin cleared his throat, & began to speak. "A long time ago, in ancient times, the people who lived in this area were very talented magicians. Unfortunately, in the Land of the Black Sand, there was an evil sorcerer named Mozenrath that was obsessed with obtaining power. He would often raid other kingdoms for powerful artifacts, & one night he came to Agrabah."

"He took many magical artifacts, including the Eye of the Phoenix, which was a magic stone that could break any curse. But Mozenrath was more interested in casting curses than breaking them."

I glanced at my friends. Mozenrath was currently on the Isle, so we knew exactly what Sultan Aladdin meant.

Sultana Jasmine picked up where her husband left off. "The young woman who had been the Eye's protector, Asra of Agrabah, followed Mozenrath back to his kingdom. She stole the Eye back, & hid herself in a tower somewhere in the Land of the Black Sand. Using the Eye, as well as a few of Mozenrath's other forgotten relics, she actively fought against Mozenrath's curses, saving an untold number of lives. The map that was stolen isn't even truly a map, but instructions sent to her best friend, detailing how to enter Asra's tower, in case something were to happen to her."

"Did something happen to Asra?" Evie asked.

"Mozenrath did eventually find her, & killed her. The map has been lost for ages, & was only recently discovered by Asra's friend's descendants." Sultan Aladdin said, as a member of the Royal Guard entered.

"A shopkeeper in the marketplace saw a young woman matching Jane's description last night. She was with another young woman. He says they rented a couple of camels from him, & they left out of the South gate."

"Then we shall follow them at once." Razoul said. "Get your men ready, & meet me by the South gate in an hour. These girls already have about a day's head start on us. We'll need to try to intercept them."

"I'm coming with you." I said, standing. My friends rose as well, & volunteered to join me.

"I'm going, too." Fairy Godmother said. "She's my daughter."

"I've known Jane my whole life." Ben said, standing. "I'll also go."

"It's a long time since we've had our last adventure, right Jasmine?" Sultan Aladdin said with a smile.

"Yes, these last two weeks have been incredibly boring." she teased back. Her husband smiled.

"Let's go find the Eye of the Phoenix!"

* * *

 **It's a race to see who can get to the Eye of the Phoenix first! Of course, the Eye isn't the _only_ thing that's going to be discovered…You're not going to want to miss what happens next…**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mal's POV:

"What's that?" Ben asked, making me jump. I didn't hear him sneak up behind me.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, stuffing the weird note back into my pocket. We had been following Jane's trail for the past couple of days. The sun was just beginning to set, & we were giving our camels a rest before we continued into the night.

I could tell Ben didn't believe that, but he wasn't going to push me for details. I pulled the note back out of my pocket anyway.

"This was by my bed, back at the palace." I said. "I discovered it right before we left."

"Somebody's threatening you?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." I said. "It could be that somebody's just trying to scare us." As Ben kept staring at the note, I noticed that there was writing on the back.

I took the note back & flipped it over to see what it said.

 _-makes the stone seem almost black. This phenomenon is where the Land of the Black Sands gets its name, as the stones used in the buildings seem to shine like black gems when hit by the light of the rising or setting sun._

"Dude, I think somebody ripped this out of a science book." I said.

"Can I show this to Razoul?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, watching as Ben walked off. The setting sun made his hair look even more golden than usual.

That's when it hit me. The sun was setting.

If the Land of the Black Sands cold be easily indentified right now, I should take the opportunity to see if we were on the right path.

I wandered off a little, looking for a safe spot. I had only done this a few times since the Cotillion.

Hopefully nobody would notice a purple dragon flying around…

I took off into the sky, feeling a rush of freedom. Court life had gotten so much easier since I learned I had the power to literally rise above it. I turned in a small circle, looking for anything that might point me in the right direction.

There! I could see the Land of the Black Sands! We weren't too far away from it, but as I looked closer, I could barely make out two shapes riding towards it. It must be Jane! But they were so much closer than we were, we would never catch them in time…

I came back down, landing maybe a little bit too close to camp. I didn't even have time to change back before Razoul started shouting.

"Guards! Arm yourselves!" He cried, pulling out his sword. "I knew it was only a matter of time before these villains betrayed us!"

Oh no.

I launched myself back into the air as my friends started yelling at the guards to drop their weapons. I felt something wrap around my leg even as I flew up & away. I tried to shake free of whatever was on my leg.

" _Mal!"_ Ben screamed. I looked for him.

 _He_ was the thing on my leg.

I dove, trying to get close to the ground so he wouldn't fall, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of him.

It wasn't exactly a graceful landing, & I transformed back into a human from the impact. I lay there for a moment, letting myself feel the ache all over my body, before slowly pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"Ben?" I called.

"I'm here." he said. He was lying not too far away. We each pushed ourselves to our feet.

"What the heck were you guys thinking?" Jay asked, flying up to us.

"Did you just steal the Magic Carpet?" I asked, shocked. That wasn't going to help our reputation…

"You just took off with the King of Auradon _dangling from your leg._ " Jay said.

"Good point." I said. "But I saw the Land of the Black Sands, & I think I saw Jane."

Jay got off of the Magic Carpet to check on me, & the Carpet reared up, slapped him across the face with its tassels, & flew off the way we came.

"…I guess we're walking back to camp." Ben said.

"Guys, I had the Carpet going as fast as possible to keep up with you. It'll probably take us hours to get back to camp."

"Then that's how we'll catch up to Jane." I said. I gathered my strength, & transformed back into a dragon. My dragon form couldn't speak, so I got down on all fours & tossed my head back, hoping they'd get the message.

 _Get on._

* * *

Jane's POV:

"Asra was smart." Juli said. Her map had led us to a small tower just inside the walls of the Land of the Black Sand. "She knew Mozenrath would break any spell she'd use to enchant it, so she made the entrance a puzzle instead." Juli ran her hands over the wall, pushing a few of the bricks.

"What about those…um… _things…_ that Mozenrath used for his guards?" I asked, glancing around nervously.

"The Mamluks?" Juli asked. How was she so calm about this? "When Mozenrath was taken to the Isle, the spell keeping them alive was broken. They turned to dust. You might be standing in them."

"Gross." I said with a shudder as Juli kept working at the lock.

"We're in." Juli said. She gave me the map as we stepped into the tower. It was small, but cozy. Even though Asra had lived a long time ago, everything seemed as if its owner had only gone for a walk & would return…

"There it is." Juli said. Sitting in the center of the room was a figure of the bird, with a reddish orange gem hanging on a chord around its neck. "We've found it!"

"Jane?" I turned to see Mal, Ben, & Jay entering the tower behind us. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I said. "I'm sorry if I made you guys worry…"

"Mal...So good to see you!" Juli said. "I'm glad to see you got my note."

Mal pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "You sent me this? Why?"

"Do we know you?" Jay asked. "Something about you just seems…familiar…"

"It should." Juli said. "Maybe this will help."

I felt the air charge with magic as Juli spoke.

" _Drop the mask, my cover's blown. Let my true identity be known."_

Even after her spell, Juli still looked more or less the same. Her hair hung down in loose curls instead of being pulled back, & her outfit was different, but…

There was something about her that reminded of the Villain Kids, when they had first arrived from the Isle…

"Felicity." Mal said.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"She's Felicity Facilier…Dr. Facilier's daughter."

"Enchanté." she said, bowing her head towards the King.

"Wait a sec." Jay said. "You & your father can't use your voodoo on yourselves. You need to con somebody into dong your dirty work for you."

"You're right." Felicity said. "Good thing I have some fairy magic from my mother's side of the family."

"Yeah, right." Mal said. "Kids on the Isle are lucky if they have even one parent. Are you really trying to tell me you know who both of them are?"

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Ok, fine, I'll humor you. Who's your mom?"

Felicity's answer made my blood run cold.

"Maleficent."

* * *

 **This one took a long time to write, but I think it was worth it! Now that Felicity is back, her picture will be on my Tumblr very soon...**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's POV:

"That's impossible." Mal said. "If I had a…If my mom had another child...There's no way I wouldn't have known that..."

"Maleficent paid my father a great sum of money for him to keep my linage secret." Felicity said. "She already had her heir. She didn't need a spare."

I felt sorry for her. It must've been hard to grow up knowing that your own mother didn't want you…

"But none of that matters now." Felicity said. "I've found the Eye of the Phoenix. With its power, I can restore our mother to her former glory. Together, we will rule Auradon!"

"We're not going to let you get away with this." Mal said.

"Then I guess we'll have to see which one of us is stronger, the pure blood or the hybrid? Friends! Get them!"

I noticed her shadow multiplied, with demonesque forms. These forms shot out at her command, surrounding Mal's own shadow, holding her still. She couldn't move, but her eyes were glowing bright green.

Suddenly, Jay jumped Felicity from behind. More shadows came, picked Jay up from off of Felicity, & threw him across the room!

"Jane." I jumped at a sudden whisper next to me. It was Ben. I had been so focused on Mal that I didn't realize he was next to me. "Come on, Jane, we've got to go, now, while she's distracted."

I let him lead me out of the tower, keeping one eye on the battle around us.

Mal had broken free from her shadows, transforming from girl to dragon. Felicity had a ball of green fire in each hand. She threw both of these at Mal. One missed, hitting the wall, but the other hit one of Mal's wings. Mal flew back, hitting the wall hard. She turned back into a girl as she slid down to the floor.

"Hey!" Jay yelled, getting Felicity's attention. She threw more fireballs at him, which he dodged easily. Mal was slowly getting to her feet as Ben pulled me outside.

He led me a safe distance away. "Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "She didn't trick me. I wanted to come." I felt the need to defend her, even if I wasn't sure why…

I looked back to see Mal & Jay coming outside. Mal was leaning heavily on Jay.

"We need to get out of here." Jay said. He started to say something else, but got cut off by a strange rumbling sound.

We turned to see the tower begin to crumble into the ground…with Felicity still inside.

"No!" I screamed. I ran towards the tower but the others held me back. We watched as the tower fell.

I felt almost numb.

This was all my fault.

"What's going on here?"

We turned to see Razoul & Sultan Aladdin riding up on the Flying Carpet. The Genie flew beside them, carrying Evie, Carlos, & my mom.

I had never been so grateful to see her in my entire life.

"I'm so sorry." I said, starting to cry as I gave her a big hug.

"You're in big trouble, missy…but for now, I'm just glad you're safe." she said.

"That was Asra's tower, wasn't it?" Sultan Aladdin asked.

"The map & the Eye of the Phoenix…Two of Agrabah's greatest treasures lost forever…" Razoul said.

"No it's not." I said, pulling away from my mom. "I have the map." I pulled it out of my pocket & gave it to the Sultan.

Jay cleared his throat. "I, uh, I managed to grab this just before the tower collapsed." He held up a reddish orange gem hanging on a chord. The Eye of the Phoenix.

Jay bowed his head as he handed it to the Sultan. "I think this should belong to you."

"No." Sultan Aladdin said. "I think this should belong to all of Agrabah."

I glanced back towards the rubble of the tower. At the time, it seemed like my adventures were over before they even really began…

But my story was just beginning...

* * *

 **Despite that last sentence, we only really have one more chapter to go! Is this the end of Felicity, or is something much more sinister in play?**

 **We'll find out next time...**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's POV:

"Jane… _Jane…_ wake up…" I opened my eyes to find a familiar face looking down at me.

"Juli!" I said, suddenly awake. She motioned for me to be quiet, & we both glanced over to the other room where my mom was sleeping. When we had returned to Agrabah, my mother made all the necessary apologies & bowed out of the rest of the Summer Retreat. Although we technically had our own bedrooms at this inn, they were joined with no door between them.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should call you Felicity." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, that _is_ my name." Felicity said, returning the hug. She felt real. Maybe this wasn't just a dream?

I started to cry into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I never ever would have thought the tower was going to collapse! Mal kept saying you were fine, that you had a way to travel through the shadows, & nobody ever fond your body in the wreckage so I had hoped you were fine, but…"

Felicity pulled out of my hug as my words trailed off. "I _am_ fine, aside from a few bumps & bruises. Mal is absolutely right. I did use the shadows to escape. I panicked. I knew that if I walked out of the tower, I would've been arrested, or worse, sent back to the Isle." She shuddered. "I waited my whole life to escape that place. I don't ever want to go back."

"Maybe we can explain." I suggested.

"No. Razoul & his guards are hunting me down. I have to lay low for a while. I just wanted to give you this." She pulled a comb from her pocket.

"Just say that you found it in your bag. King Ben would have no trouble discreetly sending out a strand of my hair & a strand of Mal's for testing."

I nodded my understanding. Such tests weren't common, but we had just studied genetics in science class last year. If Mal & Felicity really were sisters, a genetic test would easily confirm Felicity's story.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "Maleficent is one of the most terrible villains who has ever existed. Why would you want to change her back?"

"If something happened to your mom, wouldn't you do everything in your power to save her?" Felicity made a valid point. "But you're very lucky, Jane. You'll never know what it feels like to grow up knowing your mother didn't want her daughter."

"I have to go." Felicity said, standing. "Take care of yourself, Jane."

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Felicity paused. "…Do you want to?"

"Yeah." I said, realizing it was true. "Before my mom took my phone away, I had already gotten several texts from the popular girls in school. I don't want to be Plain Jane anymore. You said you'd help me."

"Then I'll be in touch." Felicity said. She stepped back, & seemed to melt into the shadows.

Felicity's POV:

"Friends! I know that you are upset, but you're missing the bigger picture here." I said. I had been summoned to the Shadow Realm, to stand trial before my Friends. They were _not_ happy that I had failed.

"I hope you've thought this through, my girl." My father said. I hadn't seen him since I had left the Isle. When I was younger, he had needed a little bit more power to work around the Isle's constraints. He brought me into this game, introduced me to our Friends, & we both worked in their name.

That didn't mean he wouldn't throw me under the bus to save his own skin, but if I could convince the Friends to hear me out, we'd both be safe tonight.

The Friends seemed to quiet down, as if awaiting my explanation.

"You didn't think the story was over, did you?" I asked. "Yes, it would have been wonderful to have Maleficent in our debt, but we have something _better._ I have managed to make a connection with the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Jane is a childhood friend of the _King of Auradon._ She also has been bullied, she's an outsider! She reminds me of myself, a little. I think she can be swayed to our side."

My father laughed. "You really think the daughter of the Fairy Godmother is going to turn evil?"

"If my sister, who was raised by Maleficent herself, can turn good…who's to say that a good little girl can't turn bad?" I stood my ground. "Friends, I will need time, patience, & some of your help if I am to succeed, but if we play a long game, if we play it exactly right, I can offer you the chance to hold all of Auradon in the palm of your hands."

The Friends seemed pleased.

"So…do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **This final chapter is, basically, where my idea for this story began…What do you guys think? Will Jane turn evil, or will she mange to hold on to her goodness?**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
